Blind dreams
by Nawtsia
Summary: Isabella est une de ces filles qu'on croise souvent a Manhattan. Une petite bourge qui bois trop, fume trop, se maquille trop et sort trop. Quand elle rencontre Edward un lendemain de soirée arrosée, elle est loin de se douter de ce qui l'attends. -Premiere FanFiction / ALLHUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma première Fanfiction. J'ai pris la liberté de créer quelques personnages qui n'existent pas dans la véritable histoire de Stephenie Meyer, désolée. Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.. j'ai relu deux fois, mais j'ai peur qu'il en reste encore quelques unes. Sur ce, j'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire. N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis! :)

* * *

Quand la lumière du jour vint frapper mes paupières, je me maudis d'avoir encore oublié de fermer les volets de ma fenêtres.

Je remuais sous mes draps, essayant de fuir la lumière du jour, mon horloge biologique me faisait comprendre qu'il était trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour me réveiller. Mais rien a faire, le soleil était partout, et c'était peine perdue de l'ignorer. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, et une douleur familière me prit l'intérieur du crane.

Gueule de bois.

Le radio réveil affichait 7h38, et... ce n'était pas mon radio réveil.

- Merde.., c'est quoi ce bordel putain? Murmurais-je a moi-même, a demi ensommeillée.

- T'es bien vulgaire pour une fille qui trimbale un sac a main aussi cher.

La voix était sortie de nulle part, et je me levais d'un bond cherchant l'origine du bruit. Je ne tardais pas a la découvrir. Au fond d'une petite chambre a la tapisserie démodée, un homme se tenait assis, mon sac sur les genoux. Il me regardait intensément, attendant sûrement une réponse.

C'était quoi la question, déjà ?

- T'es qui, toi ? Lâchai-je sur un ton tout sauf convivial, pendant que ma tête continuait a me rappeler les méfaits de l'alcool.

- Edward, enchanté. Dit-il simplement.

Son ton a lui était détaché, arrogant. Presque charmeur, cela-dit.

- Je vois que tu ne te souviens pas de moi.. ce n'est pas tellement surprenant.

- Edward. Répétais-je lentement.. Et comment ça, je ne m'en souviens pas ? J'ai tant bu que ça ? Ne me dis pas qu'on a couché ensemble, je t'en supplie.

- Nous n'avons eu aucun rapport, Isabella. Dit-il en souriant. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait étant donné l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis hier. Je ne suis pas branché nécrophilie.

Je secouais la tête, il connaissait mon prénom, il était avec moi lors de ma cuite de la veille et après l'avoir regardé un peu plus sérieusement, je pouvais affirmer qu'il était carrément sexy.

Je me levais lentement, me rendant compte que j'étais en culotte, et que ma robe avait laissé place a un vieux T-shirt de football américain.

- Hé ! Tu m'as déshabillée ? Demandais-je surprise et outrée.

- J'allais pas te laisser dormir avec une robe a 15 000 balles! Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde, puis il sortit de la pièce.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Essayant désespérément de me souvenir de la veille. La seule chose qui me revint fut la dispute avec ma mère lors du gala de charité.

Mais aucun souvenirs de la fin de soirée ne me vint, ni aucuns d'un beau bruns aux yeux verts. J'avais vraiment trop bu.

Après m'être habillée en vitesse, je suivais le chemin qu'avait emprunté _Edward_ quelques minutes auparavant, la porte débouchait sur un grand séjour séparé en deux parties qui semblait simplement être le salon et la salle a manger, et derrière un grand bar, je remarquais le fameux beau brun, au milieu de sa cuisine, une cigarette a la main.

- Bon, reprenons. Dis-je gentiment cette fois.

Mais il se retourna rapidement, il avait dans son autre main un téléphone portable, il l'écarta de son visage et me désigna une assiette de gaufre du menton avant de reprendre sa conversation.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret et attrapa une gaufre, je ne la mangeais pas, préférant de loin la découper en petit carrés de pâte. Il me regarda faire, fronçant les sourcils, mais continua à écouter son interlocuteur, visiblement en plein monologue puisque je n'entendis de la part de mon hôte que quelque «Mhhmh» distraits.

Quand il eut finit, j'avais déjà détruit trois gaufres. Il ne releva pas et me regarda simplement.

- Tu disais? Lâcha t'il alors en écrasant sa cigarette dans un verre vide.

- J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé hier, en fait.. répondis-je, pour la première fois de ma vie légèrement gênée. Ces yeux me scrutaient et m'empêchaient de réfléchir normalement.

Ow, il fallait que je me reprennes.

-Oh..et bien.., tu es arrivée avec une amie, une brune assez grande, genre.. vulgaire.

-Shenae, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Il acquiesça et continua en mordant dans sa gaufre.

- Elle est partie avec Jaz', alors tu t'es retrouvée toute seule au bar, t'as enfilé les Vodka et un gros mec presque aussi bourré que toi t'as dragué, alors tu lui as dis que j'étais ton fiancé.

-Oh..

Pour le coup, j'étais vraiment gênée.

- Voilà. Finit-il alors simplement en se servant un jus d'orange.

- Ça ne m'explique pas comment j'ai finis dans ton lit. Demandais-je tout de même.

- En fait, c'est le lit de ma sœur. Rectifia t-il gentiment. Le mien est dans l'autre chambre, la mienne, au fond du couloir.

- Ça ne réponds pas à ma question, le coupais-je

- Oh, oui. Dit-il distrait. Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi, un truc avec ta mère. Ouais, t'as dit pas mal de méchancetés envers elle, la pauvre.. Apparemment elle avait..

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de sa porte, une petite mélodie assez pathétique qui fit résonner mon mal de crane.

- Tiens, ça dois justement être Jasper, dit-il en souriant.

Je le vit se figer quand il ouvrit la porte.

- Oh.. Vicky.. Je, je pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt. Bégaya t'il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

La dite Vicky embrassa rapidement Edward et entra dans l'appartement en débitant une centaine de mots par secondes, je crus comprendre qu'elle était mannequin et qu'elle avait décroché un contrat. Elle avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle était magnifique, perchée sur ces talons de 12, serrée dans une jupe couture et un chemisier parfaitement repassé, ces cheveux blonds étaient naturellement ondulés et sa peau mate et homogène. Quand elle me vit, son visage se décomposa. Elle se tourna lentement vers Edward et lui lança un regard de tueuse en série.

- C'est qui, elle? Articulât-elle très calmement, en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

- Heu.. Vicky, je te présente Bella, une.. amie, Bella, ça c'est Vicky, ma fiancée.

Ok. J'étais vraiment, vraiment gênée.

* * *

Alors? C'est un peu court, je sais, mais c'est le premier! j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promis!


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà un deuxième chapitre ! Oui oui, déjà mais c'est en fait une fiction que j'ai écris par bribes et je ne fais que la remettre en ordre, combler les vides et relire encore et encore.

Il n'y a pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre, seulement quelques explications sur nos personnages, et en prime, deux flashback ! j'espère que vous aimerez.

Ah, et, je ne suis pas encore très bien habituée au site donc je suis un peu dans le paté pour pouvoir lire et voir les reviews. J'en ai vu une (et je remercie des milliards de fois _Lily _qui m'a laissé un très gentil message. Si ça peux la rassurer, je trouves ça sexy aussi d'écraser sa cigarette dans un verre.) Mais le site en affiches trois.. si quelqu'un pouvait m'éclairer sur le sujet (a)

Sur ce, je vous remercie beaucoup de me lire, me suivre et me donner vos avis, en vrai, j'vous aime.

#Ana

* * *

CHAPITRE 2.

**PDVB**

La grande blonde me détailla des pieds a la tête.

J'avais attaché mes cheveux à la hâte en me réveillant, ma robe était froissée et même si j'avais moi aussi des escarpins avantageux, elle devait bien me dépasser d'une tête ou deux. Je regardais autour de moi, mais le seul visage que j'aperçus fut le mien, déformé dans le grille-pain. Du noir avait coulé de mes paupières, et mes yeux étaient totalement entourés par des cernes dignes d'un siècle entier de nuits blanches.

Autant dire que je n'étais pas vraiment présentable.

Je m'étais levée en la voyant entrer, laissant au passage tomber des centaines de petites miettes de gaufres sur le parquet en bois massif d'Edward.

Waou! Beau parquet pour quelqu'un qui vit a Brooklin.

Bref.

Vicky ne voulait sûrement pas parler décoration. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ces mains étaient posées sur ces hanches, et sa tête se contentait de faire des allers retours entre Edward et moi en l'attente d'une explication.

J'avais déjà vécu cette situation, quand Chris avait décidé d'avoir une petite amie.

_FlashBack_

- C'est qui elle?! La petite Rosalie avait hurlé.

- Rose, je peux t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Avait dit cet imbécile, ne se rendant sûrement même pas compte d'à quel point il était stupide.

Chris était propriétaire de plusieurs boites a Manhattan, son père, un riche promoteur immobilier, lui donnait tout l'argent du monde a gaspiller dans ces clubs. C'est comme ça que je l'avais rencontré, lors d'une de mes virées nocturnes avec Shenae. Nous avions terminées comme des

« habituées » de sa boite, et moi, j'avais terminée comme une habituée à lui.

Nous étions bons amis, très bons amis même. Quand je n'avais rien a faire j'allais chez lui, parfois on baisait. Parfois on buvait juste quelques verres au milieu de son immense salon sur de la bonne musique.

Il m'avait tellement fait rire quand il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait rencontré la fille parfaite, et qu'il c'était décidé à devenir un mec sérieux pour elle. C'était drôle, parce que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Chris n'était pas comme ça. Alors on avait bu, moi je l'écoutais débiter touts ces compliments, toutes les qualités de madame. Et, par habitude, l'alcool aidant, nous avions fini dans son lit.

La scène aurait pu en faire rire plus d'un. Pendant qu'il m'embrassait, pendant qu'il caressait mon corps, rentrait en moi.. Pendant tout ce temps, il continuait à parler d'elle. Continuait a dire combien il avait envie d'être un «mec bien» Ces paroles contrastaient totalement avec ces gestes. Mais c'était Chris, il était incompréhensible. Et a vrai dire, je n'avais jamais essayé de le comprendre. C'était un bon coup. Voilà tout.

Mais cette fois ci, je fut privée de mon orgasme par la petite Rosalie.

Elle était entrée dans la chambre, c'était figée et avait pleuré, crié. Elle l'avait giflé. Moi, je m'étais rhabillée, et j'étais partie.

J'avais retrouvé Chris le lendemain, et il m'avait expliqué très calmement, très sérieusement, que Rosalie n'était pas faites pour lui, alors que lui comme moi savions très bien qu'elle l'avait largué. Déclaration suivie d'autres commentaires péjoratifs envers elle. Il avait parlé pendant presque une heure de ces projets.

Moi, j'avais écouté, et puis nous avions baisé.

_Fin du FlashBack_

Mais quelques chose me frappa, je n'avais rien fait de mal cette fois, nous n'avions pas couché ensemble. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Edward disait, et je décidait de le croire.

- N'ai pas peur, j'étais saoule hier, ton gentil petit Edward m'a ramené ici parce que je n'avais nulle part ailleurs ou aller, et j'ai dormi dans la chambre de sa sœur. Tu n'as qu'a regarder, le lit est défait. Tentais-je alors, mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

**PDVE**

Je savais pertinemment que Vicky ne la croirait pas, je le voyais dans ces yeux, tout son visage était là pour me montrer a quel point j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Je n'avais rien fait de mal en plus!

Ah si, j'avais prétendu travailler tard, et nous étions partis en boite.

Ce n'était pas tellement grave, si ?

J'aimais Vicky, jamais je ne l'aurai trompé. Mais je savais aussi que si elle me savait seul en boite, elle ne m'aurais jamais laissé partir. Et j'avais vraiment besoin d'une soirée entre potes.

Depuis que j'avais déménagé a Brooklin, je ne les voyais presque plus. Emmet et Jasper était mes meilleurs amis, et Vicky essayait tant bien que mal de les faire disparaître de ma vie, alors qu'ils étaient la seule chose que j'avais décidé de garder lorsque j'avais quitté Manhattan.

_FlashBack_

- Edward, ne soit pas idiot. Tu veux aller a Dartmouth depuis que tu es rentré au collège!

- Non, papa ! TU veux que je rentres a Dartmouth, TU veux que je deviennes medecin, TU veux tout ça, papa. Je ne suis pas de ce monde là.

J'avais enfin oser le dire a mon père, je ne voulais pas aller a l'université, je voulais travailler, gagner ma propre vie. Je ne voulais pas être un prolongement de la sienne, je ne voulais pas être un trophée. Je voulais être quelqu'un, pas simplement le fils de mon célèbre chirurgien de père.

- Écoutes moi bien Eddie..

Je détestais quand il m'appelait comme ça.

- ..Ta mère et moi avons économisé depuis ta venue au monde pour pouvoir t'offrir les études de tes rêves..

Comment osait-il dire ça ? Dire qu'il avait économisé, alors qu'il dépensait chaque semaine le double de ce qu'il aurait fallu pour m'inscrire dans n'importe quelle université. Dire qu'il s'agissait là de _mes _rêves.

Alors si tu ne veux pas de notre argent pour tes études. Ne comptes plus sur moi pour te payer quoi que ce soit. Penses aux sorties avec tes amis, penses a ta voiture, Eddie. Penses a tout ce que tu as sans même bouger de ton putain de canapé ! Tu ne sais rien de la vie, Eddie, rien du tout. Alors tu veux vivre par toi-même ? Vas y ! J'ai hâte de voir a quel moment tu rentreras. J'ai hâte de te voir ramper en me demandant pardon Edward.

_ Fin du FlashBack_

Et cela faisait presque deux ans que j'avais quitté l'appartement de mes parents. J'avais acheté un appartement en vendant mon Audi, trouvé un job a la bibliothèque et avait rencontré Vicky.

Je l'avais remarqué a la bibliothèque plusieurs fois, elle était vraiment très belle, c'est ce qui m'avait poussé a l'aborder. Après ça, tout était allé très vite. J'étais tombé amoureux, elle avait eu son diplôme d'infirmière mais continuait à faire quelques shooting pour des pubs, elle devait garder son appartement jusqu'à la fin de son bail, puis nous aménagerions ensemble. Je l'avais demandé en mariage après un an, et elle avait dit oui.

J'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle, elle était parfaite, elle était magnifique aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement et, a part sa jalousie maladive, je ne lui trouvais aucun défauts.

Cela dit, le contexte prêtait a confusion. Isabella était debout au milieu de mon salon, ces cheveux étaient ébouriffés, sa robe remontait sur ces cuisses et une manche de celle-ci tombait sur son épaule. On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle venait de faire sauvagement l'amour a quelqu'un. Mon imagination se mit a bourdonner, les images de cette petite bourge en train de faire tout un tas de choses pas très catho affluèrent tout à coup dans mon cerveau, et je sentis mon entre-jambe se réveiller.

Ow, il fallait que je me reprennes. Certes, j'étais un homme comme les autres, mais ça ne me donnait pas le droit de fantasmer sur Isabelle en présence de ma femme.

**PDVB**

J'attrapais mon manteau, l'enfilait rapidement et sortait en donnant une excuse approximative que personne n'entendis a part moi.

Une fois dans les escalier, j'entendis quelques cris, je reconnu la voix de Vicky, mais n'entendis que des bribes de conversation. Elle monta sûrement la voix car en poussant la portes de l'immeuble, un « Foutu de ma gueule ! » plein de venin retentit dans mes pauvres petites oreilles.

J'avais vraiment besoin d'un doliprane.

Je pris un taxi, et donnait l'adresse de mon appartement. A cette heure ci, ma mère devait déjà être partie travailler, il était temps que je rentres chez moi.

* * *

Il m'a l'air un peu moins bien que le premier, cela dit, il m'a l'air plus long. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

J'ai écris un autre chapitre, mais il viendras bieeeeen plus tard. (oui, je sais, je ne fais rien dans l'ordre, je suis bizaaaaare) Donc le troisième.. je ne sais pas du tout du tout.

_Ana_


	3. Chapter 3

Oui, voila _**encore **_un nouveau chapitre. Je ne peux plus garder les suites que j'écris pour moi maintenant que j'ai commencé a poster! Et comme il à fait un temps de chien chez moi aujourd'hui, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire encore. Cela dit, le chapitre est vraiment mini, mais je vous avoue que je l'aime bien. A vous de me donner vos avis!

Au fait, j'ai compris comment voir les reviews, Allelujah! Je vous remercie donc tous de vos messages, c'est vraiment trop gentil, je suis super contente que ça plaise, et surtout qu'on prenne le temps de me le dire, vous etes géniaux(ales). Surtout, n'hésitez pas a donner vos avis, je prends tout vos conseils !

* * *

Le taxi me déposa devant l'immense bâtiment. J'entrais précipitamment, ne tenant pas vraiment a ce que quelqu'un me vois dans cet état. J'espérais, j'espérais vraiment que ma mère soit déjà partie. Après la dispute d'hier, elle était la dernière personne que je voulais voir.

Je montai dan l'ascenseur et appuyait sur le bouton me menant au dernier étage. Mon étage. Ma mère avait acheté un appartement qui prenait en compte l'intégralité du dernier palier du bâtiment. J'entrais dans mon salon, les murs était rempli d'immense baie vitrée, et je me postais quelques instants derrière l'une d'elle pour observer la ville. Quand j'étais arrivée ici à quatorze ans, cette vue était la chose la plus formidable qu'on eu pu me donner.

- Bella ?

Ma mère.

Merde.

Elle était encore là.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, j'avançais à l'opposé de l'origine de sa voix et entrais dans la salle de bain, j'avais besoin d'une douche.

Je retirai tout mes vêtements et fixai quelques minutes mon corps a travers l'immense miroir de ma salle de bain. Remarquant les quelques kilos en trop de part et d'autre de mon corps.

Je n'avais pas a me plaindre de ce dernier, mais je n'étais jamais entièrement satisfaite. Je savais qu'il plaisait, il plaisait aux hommes et rendait la plupart des femmes jalouses, mais moi, il ne me plaisait pas. Jamais.

Je secouai la tête et entrai dans l'immense douche italienne que ma mère avait fait construire quelques semaines auparavant.

Je me plaçais sous le jet d'eau chaude et y restai pendant presque une heure. Jusqu'à ce que je juge que ma mère avait quitté la maison.

En sortant, j'étais détendue, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de mon sèche-cheveux fasses revenir les tambourinements dans mon crane. Répandant de l'eau sur le sol marbré du séjour. Arrivé a la cuisine, j'ouvris le placard a la recherche d'un doliprane. Ma mère rangeais ces cachets dans un carton. Rien dans le premier tiroir, ni dans le second, je du me dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le troisième, faisant ainsi tomber la serviette qui me couvrait.

Tant pis, j'étais seule.

Bingo, le carton était là, je l'attrapai et fouillait a l'intérieur. Pas de doliprane. Et pendant que je rageais intérieurement de devoir supporter mon mal de crane toute la journée, j'entendis un rire.

Ce rire de crécelle, ce rire totalement surfait et hypocrite que je connaissais si bien. Celui de ma mère.

_Bordel, pourquoi n'était-elle pas au travail?_

Elle entra dans la pièce, et j'attrapai ma serviette, lamentablement écrasée au sol. J'eu a peine le temps de l'emmener a ma poitrine avant qu'elle rentre. Pire, elle était accompagnée.

Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Murmurais-je avant qu'elle ne lève la tête.

- Bella ! Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que tu fais comme ça ? Dit-elle en feignant un rire, et repoussant légèrement une grande blonde, sûrement mannequin de l'agence vers une autre pièce.

Je ne savais plus ou me mettre, cramponnant ma serviette contre moi, cherchant des yeux n'importe quel échappatoire. Mais non, aucun trou de souris à l'horizon.

- Je.. je cherchais quelque chose dans le placard, je pensais que tu étais déjà partie..

- J'ai annulé mes rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui, la personne qui m'accompagne est un mannequin très prometteur et je souhaitai l'accompagner a son premier shooting. Dit-elle, acide. D'ailleurs tu viens avec nous. Je veux que tu rencontres Miguel, mon nouveau photographe.

- Maman.. je..

- Tu ne discutes pas !

Je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de me battre avec elle aujourd'hui, je me contentai de hocher la tête.

- D'accord, laisse moi une minute pour me préparer.

- Parfait, et, Bella.. il faudra qu'on.. discute.

Génial.

Je retournai dans la salle de bain et enfilai une robe plus décente. Blanche, propre, brodée autour de ma taille, et très échancrée dans le dos.

Je n'avais pas la force de me battre contre mes cheveux, alors je les laissai tomber dans mon dos, mis des boucles d'oreilles et sortit accompagner ma fabuleuse mère a la rencontre de ce fabuleux photographe.

Ma mère attendait, je n'osais pas lever le regard, la personne qui accompagnait ma génitrice venait de me voir a moitié nue et trempée. J'y fut forcée quand ma mère décida de nous présenter.

Et là, c'était au dessus de tout mes cauchemars.

- Isabella, je te présente Vicky. Vicky, ma fille, Isabella.

La fille de ce matin, la fiancée du mec chez qui j'avais passé la nuit, celle qui me tuait du regard ce matin, et qui continuait encore maintenant que j'étais a nouveau en face d'elle. _Le monde est petit._

Cette dernière me fit un sourire poli empli de haine et retourna son visage d'ange vers ma mère.

-Oui, il me semble l'avoir déjà rencontrée. Lâchât elle alors avec un magnifique sourire Colgate.

* * *

Alors? surpris(es)? Comme j'ai dis plus haut c'est vraiment un touut petit chapitre, juste comme ça. Je posterais surement pas mal de petits chapitres, par contre, je risque de poster souvent (vu le rythme rien qu'aujourd'hui) Est ce que ça vous va comme ça, ou est ce que vous préférez que j'attendes pour pouvoir vous donner un vrai gros chapitre, mais moins souvent ?

Encore une fois, j'espères que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis a très bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Ah que coucou ! Voila un quatrième chapitre, plus long, que, personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ! Je me suis bien amusée a l'écrire, et j'espère, comme toujours, qu'il vous plaira a vous aussi :)

Il était en partie dans mon ordinateur depuis plus d'une semaine (coupure internet d'une semaine oblige). Mais du coup, j'en ai écris un peu plus que d'habitude avant de poster. Depuis que j'ai compris comment lire les reviews, je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde, je voulais donc vous dire encore merci des milliards et des milliards de fois.

Rc : Tes remarques ne sont pas du tout blessantes, au contraire, elle sont constructives, et j'apprécie beaucoup, je m'excuse pour l'orthographe, vraiment. (surtout que moi même je ne supportes pas de trouver des fautes dans les fics que je lis) J'essaye de faire attention, de me relire, mais il y en a toujours que je ne vois qu'une fois la fic postée, et a chaque fois, je m'arrache les cheveux. Pour les tournures de phrases, c'est totalement moi, je me comprends moi-même, du coup, je penses que tout le monde comprends, mais il faut que je fasses plus attention a ça, promis je prends note! Si Bella ne reconnais pas directement Vicky, c'est parce que, dans le petit film que je me faisait, dans la précipitation, elle était trop préoccupée par l'idée de se cacher. Et puis sa mère la redirige directement vers une autre pièce, ne laissant pas le temps a Bella de voir son visage. Après, comme j'ai dis plus haut, il faut vraiment que je fasses attention à la façon dont je racontes mon histoire, pour que votre vision soit la plus proche possible de celle que je veux vous donner ( c'était une de mes plus grandes peurs, en fait).

Lily : Encore, et tant mieux! j'adore l'idée que quelqu'un suive ma fic, et c'est un plaisir de voir qu'elle te plaît :) Tu à presque tout compris de la base de mes personnages, et c'était effectivement le but de ce chapitres, quitte à sacrifier un peu l'action. En tout cas, mes millions de merci ne seront jamais suffisants!

Merci aussi a Lou, Miiss88, Cha-and-Shihanna, MamaCullen20 et Alexise-me pour tout ces encouragements. C'est pour vous tous que je fais tout ça (et un peu pour moi aussi, j'avoue ^^)

En tout cas, je vous aimes tous très fort !

Ana.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

**PDVE**

Vicky avait hurlé pendant plusieurs minutes qui me parurent des heures, et elle c'était mise a pleurer. Je détestais la voir pleurer, et cette fois, c'était de ma faute.

-Je n'ai rien fait, Vicky, je te le jure. Dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle ne répondis rien, et se contenta de se blottir contre moi. J'aimais l'odeur de ces cheveux, j'aimais sentir son corps frêle contre moi, elle me serra de toute ces forces.

- Je te crois. Dit-elle alors en laissant s'échapper un sanglot.

Je sentais bien qu'elle doutait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle doute. Je relevais doucement sa tête, tenant son menton entre deux de mes doigts, et l'embrassait aussi tendrement que je le pouvais.

- Je t'aime Vicky, je t'aime vraiment. Tu es la seule, la seule que j'aime, tu m'entends ?

- J'ai tellement peur, Edward, tellement peur que tu en ai assez d'attendre et que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Murmura-t-elle alors, son regard vert se fixant au mien.

Avais-je précisé que nous n'avions jamais couché ensemble ?

Vicky était un ange, la pureté même. Elle était vierge, et voulait attendre jusqu'au mariage. Je respectais sa décision. J'aurais tout fait pour elle.

Elle savait que j'avais eu des aventures avant elle, et appréciait d'autant plus que j'accepte de m'en tenir a un amour platonique. Mais ça faisait bientôt deux ans que nous étions ensemble.. autant dire que j'avais vraiment hâte d'être marié.

Et mon poignet aussi.

Elle se détacha doucement de moi, et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- J'ai un shooting cette après midi, tu m'accompagnes ?

C'était la moindre des choses.

- Oui, bien sur. A quelle heure ?

- Et bien, je dois aller rejoindre Madame Swan à quinze heure, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre devant le studio, je t'enverrais l'adresse par texto.

- Ça marches. Dis-je alors en lui embrassant le haut du crane.

Et elle s'en alla, un sourire au lèvres. Vicky n'était pas rancunière pour un sous, et elle était amoureuse de moi. Alors nos disputes n'étaient jamais longues.

Je décidais de prendre une douche. Ma salle de bain n'était pas immense. Disons qu'elle était a taille humaine. J'entrais dans la cabine, et après m'être battu tour a tour avec la porte coulissante de celle ci, puis avec la température variable de l'eau, je me laissais aller à quelque rêveries dans la chaleur de ma salle de bain.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me retrouvais pensant a _elle_.

Isabella. Je l'avais remarquée dès sa rentrée au Chris's. Elle était le cliché même de ce que j'avais fui en m'échappant de chez mes parents. Blindée de tunes qui as tout et ne fout rien. Sa robe était trop courte, ces talons trop hauts. Mais elle dégageait un aura assez impressionnant. J'avais été hypnotisé par chacun de ces mouvements. Elle c'était assise au bar, l'air contrariée, à quelques mètres a peine de moi. Ce qui me captiva fut cet air triste qui se dégageais d'elle alors même qu'elle riait, qu'elle buvait, semblait s'amuser. Jaz avait vite fait d'emmener sa copine, plus fade, dans un coin sombre, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis. Et elle c'était retrouvée seule, enchaînant les verres de vodka jusqu'à ce qu'un gros lourd sans aucun charisme vienne troubler le calme étrange qu'elle avait formé.

Alors, elle avait posé un regard sur moi, et c'était sauvée des griffes de l'affreux gros lourd en prétextant que j'étais son copain.

Je n'aurais pas pu sortir avec une fille pareille. Elle avait l'air bien trop compliquée. Bien trop instable. C'était une fille d'une nuit. Un démon de la nuit. Celle qui vous offrait les meilleures parties de jambes en l'air du monde, et s'en allait. J'en avais rencontrée beaucoup, des filles comme ça, quand j'enchaînais les bars de Manhattan. Mais celle-ci, celle-ci avait quelque chose de plus.

C'était la reine des démons, et je ne la reverrais plus jamais, c'était mieux comme ça.

Je fus interrompu dans mes fameuses rêveries par une érection grandissante.

Après m'être «débarrassée» de celle-ci, je coupais l'eau et regagnais ma chambre, mis un simple t-shirt blanc et un jean brut. Je n'avais pas le temps de me coiffer. Et a vrai dire, je ne l'aurais pas fait même si j'eus eu le temps.

Je quittais mon appartement quand mon portable sonna. C'était Vicky, elle m'indiquait l'adresse, comme promis.

Je pris la route en moto. Une magnifique bécane que j'avais réussi a me payer après plusieurs mois de travail. Elle était un peu le symbole de mon autonomie. Ce n'était pas un cadeau de mon père. C'était la mienne, la première chose que j'avais mérité de gagner.

J'arrivais en avance. J'avais dû rouler un peu trop vite. J'attendais donc devant le studio, comme m'avait demandé Vicky.

J'eus a peine le temps d'allumer une cigarette. Une voiture s'engagea dans l'allée. Je vis Vic descendre, suivie d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle me rappela vaguement quelqu'un.

Et ce n'était pas pour rien.

Derrière elle, une autre femme sortit. Je vis d'abord une paire de Jeffrey Campbell beiges, accrochées a des jambes interminables, une robe blanche, de magnifiques seins, une petit collier en perles, et un visage recouvert par de grandes boucles brunes.

Isabella était là.

La reine des démons était _encore_ là.

**PDVB**

Je descendais de la voiture, et en levant la tête, je vis Edward.

Génial.

Je ne pris pas la peine de m'attarder sur lui, lui glissant juste un petit «salut». Je n'avais pas envie de parler, j'étais fatiguée, et j'avais vraiment, vraiment envie d'une cigarette.

Je n'avais pas fumé depuis la veille, et ça commençais à me peser. J'avançais vers le studio, je le connaissais par cœur, ma mère me faisait régulièrement renouveler mon book. Ils rentrèrent tous. Tous sauf _lui_. Il me sourit rapidement en me montrant qu'il avait aussi une cigarette a la main.

Génial.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Et il rit.

_Pourquoi est ce qu'il rit, ce crétin ?_

_-_Le monde est petit. Dit-il simplement.

Sachant que ma mère possédais une des plus grandes agences de mannequin de NY, j'aurais en fait pu me douter de quelque chose quand Vicky avait dit avoir un casting.

Je hochais la tête, et écrasais ma cigarette sous mon talon.

Il fit de même, sauf qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écraser son mégot, lui. Ce dernier roula donc jusqu'à atteindre un petit caniveau. Je détestais les gens qui n'éteignait pas leur cigarette. Nous rentrâmes dans l'immense salle de shooting. Je me dirigeais directement vers l'arrière du bâtiment, une petite loge y était installée, et je voulais m'isoler. Lui resta regarder sa fiancée, qui avait déjà commencé a poser devant le nouveau photographe.

_Il avait l'air encore plus gay que l'autre, celui-la. _

Je me retrouvais seule dans la petite pièce, et après avoir passé quelques temps devant le miroir, je décidais de ressortir la _petite boite _de mon sac a main. Cela faisait au moins un mois que je n'y avais pas touché, mais cette fois, c'était nécessaire, mon mal de crane c'était un peu atténué, mais continuait a presser sur mon cerveau. J'ouvrais alors le petit étui métallique, et me fis rapidement une ligne avant de sortir, plus légère.

Ma mère était sur le point de rentrer. Elle regarda mes yeux, et pinça sévèrement les lèvres, comme elle faisait toujours.

- On.. on va faire quelques photos lingerie. Dit-elle alors, l'air désespérée.

L'air désespérée, comme tout les gens qui tentait de faire quelque chose de moi. Mon psychologue, ma mère, mon père, mes profs, Chris. J'avais vu cet air là traverser les yeux de chacun d'entre eux.

J'enfilais alors la tenue que ma mère m'avait apportée, et changeais de chaussures pour de simples escarpins noirs.

En me positionnant devant le fond blanc, je vis le regard de Vicky, jalouse. Ma mère gardait le regard baissé sur son téléphone, et le photographe hocha la tête, l'air satisfait.

_Oui, je sais, je suis magnifique. _

Edward, lui, fixa son regard sur moi, et le sien me gêna plus que les autres. Je ne pu pas dire pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il allait se jeter sur moi, m'arracher mes vêtements et me baiser devant tout ces gens.

Non, il était fiancé, et si il avait voulu le faire, il l'aurait fait la nuit dernière.

C'était simplement mon imagination perverse, et la drogue. Ouais, la drogue.

J'enchaînais les poses, je les connaissais par cœur, la main dans les cheveux, sur la hanche, sur le menton. Le sourire figé, l'éclat de rire fun, le regard mystérieux, l'allure de pétasse.

Je connaissais mon métier. Ce métier inutile qui faisait plaisir a ma mère.

C'était tout ce qu'elle me demandait, où du moins, c'était tout ce que je lui donnais. Tant qu'elle ne me faisait pas chier quand je voulais sortir. Tout allait bien. Tant qu'elle ne prenait pas la tête parce que j'avais l'air d'une traînée sur mes photos, on ne se disputait pas. Enfin, pas depuis hier.

**PDVE**

Wouah.

Vicky était belle, bien faite, élégante, mais Isabella avait l'air d'une reine. Elle enchaînait les poses, classique, subjectives, carrément érotiques parfois. Je la fixais, et à chaque fois que son regard croisait le mien, j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'appelait. Me poussant a venir lui faire l'amour violemment contre ce putain de fond blanc.

Je me mettais une claque mentale, et regardais Vicky, assise a coté de moi, elle me souriait, et posa sa main sur mon genoux.

Vicky, c'était ma future femme, la femme de ma vie.

Vicky.

Je l'aimais, et cette fille ne faisait que son travail.

La séance se finit, et les deux mannequins partirent vers l'arrière du studio se changer. Moi, je restais assis, tentant tant bien que mal de dompter ma deuxième érection de la journée.

Madame Swan, la directrice de Vicky, et, j'en était sur, la mère d'Isabella, les suivirent et je fit de même, me trouvant seul dans la grande salle avec le photographe. Qui me lançait des œillères perverses. Je me trouvis alors devant une petite porte étiqueté « Loges ». Madame Swan était entourée de Vicky et Isabella, faisant ce qui ressemblait à un débrif.

-Victoria, c'était très bien, vraiment, tu as été parfaite, très professionnelle, tu es jolie.. Je penses pouvoir te trouver un casting pour une marque de jean qui me demande des mannequins. Bella.. et bien, tu es toujours la même, tu sais ce que je penses de toi, tu es.. enfin, il faudrait que tu travailles plus tes poses, c'est surfait, tu as l'air d'une dinde qui essayerait d'être sensuelle, je t'ai déjà dit de mettre plus en avant ton profil droit, sinon, on voit que ton nez est trop..

-Je l'ai trouvée très bien, moi. Lâchais-je alors, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Vicky me lança un regard assassin, et sa patronne se retourna au ralenti, me lancant un regard entre étonnement et rage.

- Pardon? Dit-elle en souriant, l'air vexée.

Génial, il allait falloir que j'assume maintenant.

- Et bien, je l'ai trouvée plutôt professionnelle, elle est.. très jolie. Et je ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à un volatile, et je ne vois pas ce qu'a son nez.

- Il est légèrement tourné vers la droite, monsieur. Et je penses assez connaître mon métier, et ma fille.

- Oui, oui, bien-sur. Dis-je, baissant la tête.

- Sur ce, je vais regarder les photos potables avec Miguel, vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre devant la voiture.

Vicky lui sourit et me pris la main, elle l'écrasa littéralement entre ces doigts et me tira vers l'extérieur, Bella – sa mère l'avait appelé ainsi, et je trouvais que ça lui allait parfaitement – rentra dans la loge sans m'adresser un regard.

Un peu avant de sortir, Vicky s'arrêta, elle me lança un regard assassin supplementaire et rentra dans ce que je compris être les toilettes. Bella passa devant moi, mais avant d'atteindre la porte, elle fit demi tour, et se posta devant moi.

- Merci. Lacha-t'elle alors, tout doucement, comme si c'était une honte. Merci d'avoir pris ma défense devant le pitbull.

Je ris de la comparaison, et, sans prévenir, elle attrapa mon coup, et, se dressant un peu plus sur ces talons, et m'embrassa furtivement. Automatiquement, je plaquais mes mains dans son dos et l'approchais de moi.

Mon corps entier semblait prendre un shoot d'endorphine, elle pressa ces lèvres sur les miennes, plus insistante cette fois, et je la tournais vers le mur, l'embrassant sans aucunes retenues. Je la voulais, c'était impossible a renier. Et maintenant que je savais qu'elle aussi, l'envie se faisait insurmontable. Je l'aurais baisé contre ce mur, comme un fou, comme un affamé. Et elle n'aurait pas dit non. Je le sentais a sa façon de bouger contre moi.

Mais un raclement de gorge me sortit de ma transe.

-Maman. Dit Bella, se redressant brusquement.

Cette dernière leva les sourcils, et me lança un regard désapprobateur.

-Décidément, tu n'en manques pas une. Lâcha t'elle, acide, a sa fille.

Isabella sortit du bâtiment à une vitesse étonnante, et quelques secondes plus tard, Vicky refit son apparition, sortant des toilettes et ne se doutant de rien, souriante, et visiblement calmée.

Madame Swan me sourit avant de sortir du studio, et Vicky, attrapant ma main, posa ces lèvres là ou quelques secondes auparavant, étaient celles de Bella.

-Tu as eu raison de défendre cette pauvre fille, sa mère exagère. Cela-dit, ça ne doit pas lui faire du mal de prendre quelques coups sur son ego de temps en temps.. elle a l'air tellement prétentieuse.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Dis-je difficilement, une boule au fond de la gorge.

-On se rejoins ce soir? Il faut que je passes à l'appartement me changer, mais je passerais chez toi pour manger.

Je hochais la tête, totalement décontenancé.

Qu'est ce que je venais de faire ? Comment avais-je pu me laisser aller comme ça ?

Isabella était un démon, j'étais le pire des connards. Et le pire, c'est que je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose. Recommencer.

* * *

Alors? Ange ou démon? :P

En fait.. j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit vraiment _vraiment_ plus long maintenant qu'il est collé ici.

J'espère que vous a pluuuuuuuu ! (je sais, je radotes) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos impressions, vos conseils, tout ce que vous avez a dire, c'est gratuit et ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Bisouuuuuus !

Ana.


	5. Chapter 5

****Du lemon? non.. je n'aurais pas osé ! Hein?

En tout cas, voici un cinquième chapitre, plutôt cool si vous voulez mon avis (pas objectif du tout, nonnon). Enfin, c'est a vous de me le dire ! Je me suis essayée a un truc nouveau, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez hein? J'ai besoin de votre avis pour m'aider à progresser!** *yeux du chat beauté*** En tout cas, je vous remercie (encore et encore) pour etre de plus en plus nombreux a lire et suivre ma fic, ainsi qu'à poster des reviews, ça me " met du baume au coeur " , comme disent les vieux!

Bon, je vous laisses a votre lecture, moi, je vais chasser le papillon de nuit qui vole sur mon écran...

Bisouuuuuuuus tout roses, Ana.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**PDVB**

J'étais sortie en trombe du studio, et étais directement montée dans la voiture. M'apprêtant a passer une des soirées les plus pourries de ma vie. Ma mère devait me parler, et après le bordel de cette après-midi, je sentais bien qu'elle aurait beaucoup de choses a me dire. Je n'avais plus de clopes, et plus rien a boire. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'avais eu l'idée merveilleuse d'embrasser un homme fiancé. Un homme certes irrésistible, mais fiancé.

Mais mon dieu, ce que ça avait été bon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avais prise de lui sauter au coup comme je l'avais fait, mais je n'arrivais pas a le regretter. En l'espace d'une journée, il m'avait totalement séduite. Certes, je n'avais jamais eu de mal a faire le premier pas avec qui que se soit, mais là, ce n'était pas pour le jeu, pas pour me prouver quelque chose, non. J'en avais envie, comme jamais je n'avais eu envie d'un homme auparavant. Et mon baiser avait été inconscient, pulsionnel, incontrôlable. Donc je n'étais pas si fautive que ça, si ?

Quand la petite limousine démarra, ma main vint automatiquement rejoindre mes lèvres, effleurant les dernières témoins de notre contact. Ça avait été relativement bref. Trop a mon goût en tout cas. Tout mon corps se souvenait de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses mains sur mon corps, de son odeur.. mon dieu quelle odeur. Et tout me poussais a faire demi-tour pour réclamer plus. Mais c'était impossible. C'était impossible.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant mon immense immeuble, et en rentrant, je me précipitait dans ma chambre, fuyant ma mère et ces réflexions. Assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, une cigarette a la main, j'enfilais un mp3 sur mes oreilles et commençais a chantonner l'air de _different pulses._

Ma mère vint toquer a ma porte, mais je décidais de l'ignorer, augmentant le volume de mon baladeur.

Mais au bout de six coups, je sentais bien qu'elle était sur le point d'enfoncer ma porte. Et décidais d'aller ouvrir. J'écrasais ma cigarette, escaladais mon lit king-size en direction de la porte. J'avais assez reporté la conversation comme ça, il fallait que j'assume désormais.

J'étais décidée a affronter le pitbull de front lorsque mon portable vibra dans ma poche arrière.

Une main sur la poignée en nacre, j'attrapais ce dernier et ouvris un message.

**_De : Shenae Grimes_**

**_à : Isabella Swan_**

_" Hé, on va tous chez au Chris's se prendre un verre ce soir, après il a dit qu'on pourrait squatter chez lui, tu viens ?"_

Je secouais la tête, la conversation pourrait attendre demain.

**_De : Isabella Swan_**

**_à : Shenae Grimes_**

_" Je suis devant chez toi dans 5min ;) "_

Alors j'enfilais une robe courte, mes louboutins et mon manteau, et ouvrais la porte.

-Et bien, je pensais que tu n'ouvrirais jamais cette porte, dit ma mère, passablement énervée. Il faut qu'on discute, tu as oublié ?

Elle me détailla des pieds a la tête, semblant prendre conscience de ma tenue.

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Bon sang Bella, si ton père te voyais il te..

-Papa n'est pas là, je vais chez Shen'. Dis-je alors simplement en la contournant, avant de claquer la porte de l'appartement sur ma mère, dorénavant totalement furieuse.

Je l'entendis maugréer a travers la porte, mais rentrai dans l'ascenseur, n'y prêtant absolument pas attention.

**PDVE**

La route fut longue jusqu'à mon appartement.

Je décidais de m'arrêter sur la route. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer tout de suite et affronter le regard amoureux de Vicky. Je me sentais con, tellement con. J'étais devenu en l'espace de quelques minutes un homme qui cède a une belle femme au détriment de l'amour de sa vie. Un connard. Et ce sentiment de trahir ma future femme était encore plus accentué par le simple fait que je n'arrives pas a le regretter. J'aurais accepté de mettre en péril ma vie entière pour revivre cet instant encore une fois. Mais Vicky m'attendais a la maison, elle avait sûrement préparé un repas, mis une jolie robe et de bougies dans tout l'appartement pour me faire plaisir. Elle avait tout l'amour du monde a m'offrir. Et je ne pouvais pas mettre en péril toute notre vie de couple pour _elle_. J'aurais voulu mourir sur le champ, me jeter sous une voiture. Cela aurait été bref et facile. Crade, déplorable, sûrement légèrement douloureux, mais facile.

J'allais grimper sur ma moto quand, de l'autre coté de la rue, j'aperçus une blonde familière.

Une frange droite balayais ces sourcils, elle portait une mini-jupe à sequins argentés, de larges boucle d'oreilles, et un chemisier beaucoup transparent pour que cela soit accidentel. Ce n'était ni pour ces jambes élancées ni pour ces seins a peine dissimulés que je la remarquais, non. C'est parce qu'elle hélais le prénom qui avait chamboulé ma vie en une seule journée.

-Hey Be-e-ll's !

C'était Shenae, la fille du bar.

Et en relevant les yeux, logiquement, je tombais nez à nez avec _elle._ Enfin, je fus le seul a la voir. Elle sortait d'un immeuble grand comme six fois le mien, et portais une tenue casi similaire a celle de son amie. Elle lui fit une grosse bise sur la joue avant d'entrer dans une grande limousine blanche, qui démarra aussi tôt que la blonde l'ai rejointe.

Elle sortait en boite. Elle allait boire, et sûrement se retrouver dans le même état que la veille.

Avais-je dis que cette tenue la rendait totalement irrésistible ?

Je sortis mon cellulaire de la poche de mon jean, et tapais rapidement un message.

**_De : Edward Cullen_**

**_à : Vicky Hillsburg_**

_La bibliothèque vient d'appeler, c'est une urgence j'en aurais pour plusieurs heures. Désolé, on se vois demain ? XOXO_

Je démarrais ma moto en trombe. Et décidais alors de suivre la voiture qui abritait l'objet de mes fantasmes.

En arrivant devant le Chris's, j'allumais une cigarette, puis je la vis. Elle était dans la même position que la veille, assise au bar, son amie près d'elle, une vodka a la main. Elle passa sa main dans ces cheveux. Est ce qu'elle se rendait compte de ce que ce simple geste avait comme effet sur moi ?

Mon téléphone vibra.

**_De : Vicky Hillsburg_**

**_à : Edward Cullen :_**

_Ah.. d'accord, je rentres chez moi alors, a demain mon amour. Je t'aime. _

J'étais fou.

Totalement fou.

Fou d'_elle_.

**PDVB**

Quand j'entrais dans le bar, il faisait déjà nuit. Comme a notre habitude, nous nous assîmes sur les tabouret au coin du mur, Chris était derrière le bar, il servait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il c'était mis dans la tête de faire le service, mais ça lui plaisait, alors bon. Quand il nous vis il vint directement vers nous un grand sourire au lèvres.

-Ah, mes deux petites salopes ! Content de voir que vous répondez toujours à mes invitations !

Chris nous avait trouvé ce surnom peu flatteur quelques années auparavant, et dans sa bouche, ce n'était pas une insulte.

Il nous servit, et commença a raconter sa vie, je ne l'écoutais pas, concentrée sur la petite tranche de citron accrochée a mon verre.

Shenae me donna un coup de coude qui me sortit de mes rêveries.

-Ça te dis une ligne ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas été défoncée.

Elle m'avait dis la même chose la veille. Mais je ne relevais pas. Me contentant de hocher la tête et de la suivre.

Dans les toilettes du bar, elle ouvrit son sac, remis un peu de gloss et sortit une bouteille de lysopaïne. Autant dire que son contenu était tout sauf un cachet pour les maux de gorge.

Après avoir fait notre petite affaire, elle sortit de la pièce. J'avais besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour emmagasiner mon deuxième shoot de la journée, alors je m'enfonçai dans une cabine de toilette et m'assis. Mes pensées n'était plus claires du tout a présent. Mon cerveau me faisant la morale contre le mélange d'alcool et de cocaïne qui coulait dans mon sang, mais au bout de quelques minutes, l'effet de la poudre blanche pris le dessus sur ce dernier. Je sortais alors, a peine consciente de mon état second.

Et là, j'eus l'hallucination la plus réaliste de ma vie.

Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, immobile.

Je le fixai quelques minutes. Ces yeux, ces cheveux, son corps tout entier était plus beau que dans mes souvenir.

-Putain de belle hallu. Lachais-je alors, passant une main dans mes cheveux, tentant désespérément de remettre mes idées en places.

En ce qui me parut une fraction de seconde, il supprima la distance entre nous, me poussant dans la petite cabine et me collant violemment au mur. Et ces lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

**PDVE**

Elle passa une main dans ces cheveux, signant ainsi le destin de soirée.

Je fis trois pas, et la jetai littéralement contre le mur des toilettes.

C'était tout sauf romantique, c'était bestial, instinctif. Mais tout mon corps avait pris le dessus sur mon esprit. Je ne réfléchissais plus. Son corps était là, il fallait que je le sentes contre moi, autour de moi, fort. C'était vital.

Je tirais sur son décolleté pour laisser s'échapper un de ces seins, et le massais sans aucune douceur, mordant son coup, puis ma bouche déserta se dernier et vint embrasser sa mâchoire, son buste, et mordiller son mamelon. J'aurais voulu sentir chaque parcelle de son corps, de a peau, si douce, contre mes lèvres. Ma main c'était aventurée sous sa jupe, largement relevée, et je passais sous le tissus de ce que - je le compris vite – était un string. Je traçais des ronds sur son clitoris a travers le tissus de se dernier, me délectant de chacun de ces gémissement. Je la voulais, je m'incendiait de désir. Alors, j'arrachai le bout de tissus qui me séparait de son centre, et plongeais un doigt en elle. Mon dieu, je devenais fou. Elle était humide et serrée, parfaite. Je l'embrassais alors, forçant de ma langue le barrage de ces dents, pendant que mes doigts bouger en elle, la faisant frémir. Elle laissait des cris de plaisir qui me rendaient fou.

-Maintenant. Articula-t-elle entre deux gémissement.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, je fis tomber mon jean et, quelques secondes plus tard, je m'enfonçais en elle d'un seul coup de rein. Me faisant définitivement perdre les quelques bribes de pensées cohérente qu'il me restait.

**PDVB**

J'étais perdue dans un nuage de drogue, d'alcool, et de plaisir.

Je ne savais pas si il s'agissait vraiment d'une hallucination, mais si s'en était une, c'était la plus divine que la terre n'ai jamais connue.

Ces vas-et-viens, brutaux, bestiaux, profonds, étaient tout ce dont je souhaitais a ce moment précis. Je voulais le sentir dans tout mon corps, m'imprégner de lui, je me tortillais sous lui a la recherche de toujours plus de contact, je le voulais jusqu'au plus profond de moi, et cette envie était insatiable. Les jambes enroulées autour de ces hanches, mon dos frappant contre le mur en carrelage froid derrière lui. Je fus prise d'un orgasme dévastateur. Plus rien n'était en place dans mon esprit, je ne voyait plus que des formes vagues autour de moi, n'entendais plus que mes propres cris, comme plongée dans une piscine, une piscine de plaisir a l'état pur qui se déversa longuement a travers tout mon corps. Cela dura quelques minutes, avant que j'entende l'hallucination-meilleur-coup-du-monde-entier grogner a mon oreille.

- Putain... Bellaa !

Il se déversa en moi, et je crus m'effondrer contre lui. Ce que je fis.

Nous restâmes quelques instants l'un contre l'autre. J'étais toujours dans un état second, mais cet orgasme – Quel orgasme bordel ! - M'avais un peu remise dans l'ordre.

-Je ne penses pas pouvoir vivre sans ça. Dit-il alors, reprenant son souffle.

Je relevai le regard vers lui, et l'embrassai, fougueusement toujours.

-Emmènes moi chez toi. Dis-je alors. Me fichant éperdument des conséquences.

* * *

Voilà ! Mon premier lemon vous as plu? C'est très chaud et pas romantique du tout, mais c'est comme ça que je vois leur relation, pour l'instant du moins.

Voilà un chapitre que je me suis encore beaucoup amusée à écrire, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, même si je suis sure que j'en ai raté pleins.. je ne m'en excuserais jamais assez, mais j'écris très vite, sans _vraiment_ faire attention, et même en me relisant, il y a toujours des fautes qui esquivent mon Bescherelle.

Sur ce, je vous aaaaaime très fort.

KissKiss tout roses, Ana.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà un petit sixième chapitre, ce n'est pas mon préféré mais il fallait une transition avant la suite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Merci encore pour les reviews super gentille que vous m'avez laissé, ça fait ultra-péga-giga plaisir a chaque fois. Je vous fait pleins de bisous tout roses et on se retrouve en bas de la page ;)

Au fait, désolé pour le petit retard, j'avais une petite panne d'inspiration apres le dernier chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**PDVB**

En me réveillant, je sentis des baisers dans mon coup, je souris, et ouvrais les yeux. Edward était là. Il me regardait. Ces yeux émeraudes étaient ancrés dans les miens, j'aurais voulu arrêter le temps.

C'était un très beau rêve, dont je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Il passait ces mains dans mes cheveux, caressais mon visage, mon coup, mes lèvres, et déposais des baisers là où ces doigts passaient. Il avait l'air amoureux.

C'est quand ce mot traversa mon esprit que le rêve s'arrêta, je m'étais réveillée, il n'était pas amoureux, moi non plus, nous nous étions jetés l'un sur l'autre comme des animaux la veille, alors qu'il allait se fiancer. Il sembla comprendre ce qui me passait dans la tête, car il stoppa ces caresses et se leva.

-J'ai fait du café, dit-il. Et je souris.

Il m'apporta une tasse, mais avant que j'eus pus boire une gorgée, il m'attrapa par la main, jusqu'à sa chambre, il ouvrit une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un escalier de secours, il me fit le suivre et nous montèrent jusqu'au toit. Avant d'arriver, il me fit fermer les yeux. Et quand il m'autorisa enfin a les ouvrir, je perdis pied. Le soleil était en train de se lever sur Brooklin, et la vue depuis le toit était fantastique. Les couleurs se mélangeais dans le ciel, c'était comme un tableau de maître.

-Je viens ici tout les matins depuis deux ans. Expliqua t'il.

-Waouh. Dis-je simplement.

Il sourit, s'approcha de moi, et posa tendrement ces lèvres sur les miennes. Cela aurait pu être parfait, le cliché même des amoureux et du coucher de soleil. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je le repoussais.

-Arretes, dis-je.

Il me regarda, surpris, puis ferma les yeux.

-Bella..

-Isabella, le coupais-je. On ne se connais pas, on a couché ensemble, c'était très agréable, mais c'est tout. Je ne suis pas ta copine, tu as une copine, je ne veux pas de ton amour.

Il hocha la tête.

-Alors arrêtes ton numéro de gentleman, je ne suis pas une princesse.

Encore un hochement de tête.

-Tout ce que j'ai a te donner, tout ce que tu as a me donner, nous l'avons déjà eu cette nuit.

Il me regarda, serieux, et m'attrapa par le bras.

-Ok. Dit-il, du sexe, uniquement du sexe.

Cette fois, ce fut à moi de hocher la tête.

Il me sourit, et son regard devint noir. Il attrapa de nouveau mon bras et me plaqua contre lui, avant de me pousser contre un mur. Je l'embrassais violemment, et il serra plus encore son corps contre le mien, poussant son érection contre ma cuisse. Son souffle résonnais dans tout mon corps, et je souris en sentant sa main glisser lentement sur ma cuisse. Je mordis ma lèvres pour retenir un gémissement quand elle atteint enfin son but, ce qui ne sembla pas lui plaire.

-Je veux t'entendre crier pour moi ma belle. Tu veux du sexe brut, alors ne te retiens pas.

Ces mots me firent frémir, et comme pour accompagner ces dires, il glissa un doigt en moi, et je me cambrais sous ce premiers assault, il commença a bouger, et je gémis.

-Voilà bébé, tu comprends.. murmura-il dans mon oreille,

Puis il embrassa mon coup et descendis vers ma poitrine. Il fit entrer un nouveau doigt en moi et je crus défaillir, j'avais envie de lui, là, tout de suite. Mais il avait visiblement envie de me faire attendre.

-Je veux que tu me supplies Bella..

Je me mordais la lèvres une nouvelle fois et m'accrochant a lui, je n'allais pas le supplier, il cèderait le premier. Je passait une main sur son sexe tendu, et descendait lentement vers ces testicules, les massant délicatement, Il se tendis et me regarda, souriant.

-Ne joues pas a ça Bella.

Je souris et commençait a onduler contre lui. Il grogna, et me poussa contre le mur encore plus fort, il attrapa mes cheveux et tira lentement dessus, et il m'embrassa la gorge, je ne tenais plus, je le voulais, il fallait qu'il cède.

-Allez Bella, supplies moi. Dis moi ce que tu veux..

J'haletais contre lui, trempée, pantelante, je voulais qu'il me prenne, il le savait très bien. Mais il me regardais, determiné.

Je l'aurais une autre fois.

Je m'approchais de lui et murmurai a son oreille :

-Je t'en supplies Edward, prends moi contre ce mur et fait moi jouir comme jamais.

Je souris de mon effet, et il grogna avant de me soulever sans aucun effort, ma culotte vola, il souleva ma robe et me prit, comme je le lui avait demandé. A la seconde où il fut en moi, je fus prise d'un orgasme, plus fort que tout ceux que j'avais eu avant. Je perdais pied, et criait son nom. Le quartier entier devait maintenant être au courant de nos ébats. Je repris mes esprits au bouts de quelques minutes, et il me sourit. Il n'en avait pas finit avec moi. Il me retourna et me força a me pencher, il me pris alors par derrière, me martelant avec force, son rythme était irrégulier, me surprenant et m'arrachant des cris de plaisir a chaque fois. Je ne tardai pas a sentir se former un deuxième orgasme au fond de mon bas ventre. Je sentis alors sa main avancer vers mon clitoris, il le pinça, le tortura, et lorsque j'étais au porte de mon orgasme, je le sentis accélérer.

-Oh Bella, viens pour moi ! Grogna-il.

Je ne me fit pas prier.

**PDVE.**

Elle s'effondra sous moi et je la retins. Supportant son poids plume jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve l'usage de ces jambes, elle se tourna et s'appuya au mur. Elle me fixa un moment et sourit.

-Il faut que je rentres chez moi, dit-elle. Avant de m'embrasser.

-Dommage, je t'aurais bien fait l'amour encore.. une centaine de fois.

Elle rit et redescendis les escaliers, avant de quitter l'appartement, me laissant comme un con.

Je descendait un sourire au lèvres. J'essayais de cacher ma culpabilité en me répétant les paroles de Bella, ce n'était que du sexe, celle que j'aimais, c'était Vicky, et si j'allais chercher ailleurs ce qui me manquais, ça ne changeais absolument rien a notre relation. Et quand nous serions mariés, elle me donnerais du sexe, je n'aurais plus besoin de Bella, et nous arrêterions de nous voir. Cela semblait un plan parfait. Même si, j'en était sur, Vicky ne me donnerais jamais autant de plaisir que le faisait Bella.

Je me servait un jus d'orange et allumais une clope avant d'aller me doucher. En sortant de la salle de bain, j'attrapais mon portable et lisait chaque messages.

**De :Vicky Hillsburg**

**à: Edward Cullen**

Je peux passer aujourd'hui ?

**De : Vicky Hillsburg**

**à: Edward Cullen**

?

**De : Vicky Hillsburg**

**à: Edward Cullen**

Bon, tu dois être en train de dormir, ma sœur propose qu'on sorte en boite ce soir, tu veux venir ?

**De : Emmet Mccarty**

**à: Edward Cullen**

Hé gars, ça fait longtemps ça te dis qu'on sortent ce soir? Jasper sera avec moi.

Je souriais, et renvoyais deux messages :

**De : Edward Cullen**

**à: Emmet Mccarty**

Chris's, 22h ?

**De : Edward Cullen**

**à: Vicky Hillsburg **

Excuse moi mon amour, je dormais, on se retrouve au Chris's a 22heures?

Les deux dirent bien sur oui. J'aurais une occasion de revoir Bella, et de passer du temps avec ma fiancée et mes meilleurs amis.

* * *

Voili Voilou, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographe, bisous tout roses!


End file.
